The Cabin Only Has One Bed
by PD106
Summary: After the battle in Spain, Six and Marina bond in a interesting way when they have to share a bed.


**Marina-**

 **After we leave the lake area, Crayton takes us to a remote cabin in the mountains.**

 **"This is a temporary location," Crayton says. He takes a seat at the chair at the corner of the room.**

 **"Make yourself at home, Marina and Six," Crayton adds.**

 **The first bedroom I go to has a bed inside of it. Six walks into the room, her clothes dirty from the battle we won today.**

 **"There's only one bed here," I announce, wondering if one of us will have to sleep on the floor.**

 **"Just get in the bed, we can sleep together," Six informs me.**

 **I lay down on the bed, enjoying the feeling of its softness. Six lays down beside me, and I pull the covers over us.**

 **In my dream, I find myself inside a government facility. A tanned teenage guy lays on the ground, dying from a wound in his chest. I feel desperate when I can't heal him.**

 **When I wake up, it's still dark outside. My head is in something soft. I raise my head up, feeling embarrassed when I see that I was using Six's left breast as a pillow.**

 **She's awake, staring at me with some sort of feeling in her hazel eyes. Arousal? Lust?**

 **"Sorry," I say, sitting up in the bed.**

 **"It's okay. Boobs make the best pillows. Do you want to feel them without the shirt in the way?" she asks me.**

 **I can tell this is leading to lesbian sex. I don't care. Who knows, maybe the world will end tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised, after seeing what the Mogadorians can do. It's only natural that me and Six have sex.**

 **I nod and ask,"Are you wearing a bra?"**

 **She shakes her head, then I take off her shirt. Her breasts are large, and she pushes them together to show me a nice line of cleavage.**

 **She arched her back slightly as I sucked on one nipple and caressed the other with my fingers.**

 **"Let me take off my clothes," she says. I move away from her, then let her pull down her jeans. When she slips off her panties, I lick my lips.**

 **I remove her shoes and socks with telekinesis. She uses telekinesis to take off my torn shirt, and then my bra. I let her take off my pants and panties with her hands, then I push on her breasts.**

 **With her breasts in my hands, I shove her back onto the bed. I sat directly on her face. Her tongue explored every inch of my pussy. I could hear her moaning as she tasted all of my wetness. I rose up and down against her tongue as she fucked my tight hole. It felt so good. With her hands place on my abdomen my body started quivering. Her tongue flicking across my clit and the diving into my pussy. My clit was so hard, and I know how wet I was before she even started so I can only imagine who wet I was now. She loved it, I could tell, because she took one of her hands down and pushed her arm through my leg and her body and was now playing with herself. With that site, and her tongue dancing across my pussy I knew I was about to orgasm.**

 **"Don't stop," I whisper, being careful not to scream like how I want to.**

 **"You can scream if you want. Crayton and Ella went back into town to pay their respects to Olivia," Six explains, pulling her mouth away from my vagina so she can talk."Scream if you want to."**

 **I plant my vagina back onto her mouth. As her tongue slips into my vagina again, start to moan.**

 **"Let's scissor each other," I moan out, wanting to feel our lady bits rubbing against each other."I want to feel you!"**

 **She flips me over so I'm on my back, my head near the headboard of the is at my vagina, putting my leg over her shoulder, and pleasures me with her pussy. I move my hips, and gives her what she wants. I was giving myself to her, yet taking what she has. The pace is faster, and my eyes roll in the back of my head. Now, the headboard is hitting the wall. I feel an orgasm building inside of me.**

 **"Yes," I moan, "It feels so great."**

 **She bites her lip, and moves faster. It feels like electricity is moving throughout my entire body, and out of it. I can't think, or even speak. Hold back I do not, but I welcome this exciting feeling. All I can do is scream, shiver, squeeze the bed sheets, and shake. She cums onto my pussy, and I start enjoying the feeling of my cum emerging from my pussy.**

 **My legs shake, the result of a powerful orgasm. I never felt anything like that before. And now I want more.**

 **Six kisses me, and I kiss her back. She pulls away, looking like she wants to ask me something else.**

 **"Can I play with your ass?" she asks me.**

 **"Yes, anything for you," I tell her.**

 **She leaves the bed, and I get on my hands and knees. Six moves back onto the bed, then leans over. She spreads my ass cheeks. Her tongue slips into my asshole. The feeling is strange, but I enjoy it.**

 **I feel her move her tongue faster. Moaning, I start fingering myself as Six licks my asshole. After ten minutes, I cum and Six backs away from my ass.**

 **"You are so good," I tell her, laying back down."What's your secret?"**

 **She grins and says,"I've had sex with many strangers when I was on the run."**


End file.
